


Cutting Through

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pre-Relationship, i pulled ayra and i love her and i hope lucina loves her, lex is dead sorry, or at least He Ain't In The Castle So He's Probably Dead But Summoning Is Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Ayra is training. Ayra is *always* training. Lucina is trying to get what she can.





	Cutting Through

**Author's Note:**

> Minific I did to pass an evening, but I might expand it later. We'll see!

Ayra drew a deep breath as she steadied her sword in front of her. With a shout, she leapt in the air, swinging her sword in a vicious arc down upon the 'skin' of the training dummy, carving a deep gouge across it. As soon as she cut through, she turned the sword around, bringing it across for cut after cut, leaving five fierce slashes across the poor dummy's chest, straw falling out of its 'guts'. With a flick of her wrist, she shook off the bits of burlap that had stuck to her sword before turning away from it to reposition herself for another go.

From behind her, though, came the sound of light applause. "Your swordwork is impeccable, Ayra. Who taught you?" Ayra turned to see Lucina, watching from the entry to the training hall Ayra had taken up residence in for the evening.

Ayra brushed a bead of sweat from her brow before responding. "Thank you, Lucina. My father taught me originally, but a significant portion is self-taught from my time as a mercenary."

Lucina pulled a crate up from the walls and sat upon it, patting down her skirt as she did. "Quite impressive, but you don't need me to tell you that. Do you mind if I watch you train?"

"You can pick up a sword and join me, if you want," Ayra replied, gesturing with her sword at a nearby weapon rack. "A live partner is always better than a dummy, even if it is smarter than our usual opposition."

Lucina let out a small laugh. "For now, I think I'd just like to watch, if that's alright."

Ayra shrugged. "Suit yourself," she replied before turning back to the dummy. Pulling up her sword into a fighting stance once more, she proceeded through her forms once more from the top. Each one carried with it years of learnings and experience, every inch of her muscles controlled and every bit of her motions precise. At once mindless and requiring utmost concentration, Ayra's sword skills were her greatest pride, and she felt the reward of her constant practice throughout her entire body.

"Absolutely beautiful," Ayra heard Lucina whisper quietly. Ayra smirked, and from the corner of her eye she could see Lucina blush, taken aback. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud, I just-"

"No, it's okay," Ayra replied, waving it off. "I suspected you had some ulterior motives from the start, it's no problem to me."

"Yeah, I did," Lucina confessed guiltily. "When I saw you in combat the other day, I just was dazzled at how beautiful and elegant you were with a sword. I had to see more."

Ayra scoffed. "Nothing about me is elegant. I'm a fighter, plain and simple."

Lucina's face took on a wry grin. "You'll forgive me if I have to disagree." And at those words, an unbidden memory came floating to Ayra's mind, and she unwittingly smiled as she looked away from Lucina. "What's on your mind?" Lucina asked, inquisitively.

"Nothing, it's just... that's what Lex said to me. Back in my life in Jugdral."

"Who's Lex? I've never heard you mention him before."

"He was... my husband?" Ayra answered noncommitally. "I don't know if you can say that, we never were officially married. Father of my children, you could say. He died along with me at Belhalla."

Ayra had expected to scare Lucina's interests in her off with that bombshell, but she could see in Lucina's eyes shift from romantic curiousity to plain old-fashioned curiousity. "You had a hus- you had kids?! By the gods, Ayra, you never mentioned that before!" Lucina gasped in surprise. 

Ayra sighed. "You're not going to let me focus on practice, are you?"

"Sorry, but not anymore." Lucina moved to the side of the crate, patting the space to her side invitingly. "This is the first time I've ever gotten you to talk about yourself and I'm not wasting it."

Ayra laughed as she sat down next to Lucina. "Yeah, Lex said the same thing when I finally opened up to him. I suppose it's important for me to get some rest time between workouts."

"Perfect opportunity, then! So what was Lex like? What made you fall in love with him?"

Ayra drew a deep breath. "Well, it started a lot like this..."


End file.
